


The Hidden Treasure.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human heart has hidden treasures,- in secret kept, in silence sealed; the thoughts, the hopes, the dreams, the pleasures, whose charms were broken if revealed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Treasure.

_**Title:** _ _**The Hidden Treasure.** _

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** **([IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) [LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/), [DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/) )** prompt challenge 406: Secret/s.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _**:** _ The human heart has hidden treasures,- in secret kept, in silence sealed; the thoughts, the hopes, the dreams, the pleasures, whose charms were broken if revealed...

**A/ N1:** The summary and tittle of this drabble come from the poem [ **'The Evening Solace'** ](http://www.poetry-archive.com/b/evening_solace.html), by Charlotte Bronte.

************A/N2********** ** ** ** ** **:** ********** Now you can download this story on **PDF** format at _ ****[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=313&key=PEKELEKE0ca4ea78e4ebba621b8c6aa37c0ac270)****_

****  
**The Hidden Treasure.** ****  
**  
**

Harry wakes to the sight of a pale face buried under a cloud of ebony-black hair.A soft snore reaches his ears and he smiles, cherishing the thought that he's the only man alive who knows that Severus Snape snores like a bear.

Despite how long they've been together everyone still wonders why he's chosen such reserved, forbidding partner.  People simply fail to see the wounded humanity that hides beneath Severus' tough exterior.

“But I do, sweetheart.  I wake up every morning and see... _you_ _._   Your existence is my most treasured secret.  And you're mine to protect.  Mine to keep...”  
  


 


End file.
